Several disadvantages have been experienced with current ambient and thermosetting compositions and especially those formulated with melamine or urea-formaldehyde resins since during the curing cycle toxic volatiles, including free formaldehyde, are evolved. These compositions are generally cured at elevated temperatures, i.e. at about 275.degree. F. or higher. It has also been observed that while the use of isocyanates offers excellent cure at lower temperatures, i.e. from ambient temperature to about 250.degree. F., nonetheless isocyanates are very toxic and compositions containing them, when cured at ambient or room temperature, produce undesirable side reactions, especially if moisture is present. Epoxy resin containing compositions can cure over a wide temperature range depending upon the type of curing agent employed. However, curing agents for epoxy resins are often very toxic and act as sensitizers to humans. Moreover, their exterior durability is unsatisfactory, limiting their use generally to primer applications.